


It Is

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dollhouse, Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles/Dollhouse, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Why do you try to look like us?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is

  
Echo looked at the machine before her and turned her head slightly.  Her experience gave her nothing on this.  She was told to go relax in art class but when she got up to do just that she’d found this creature in the hallway, staring at everyone.  She could see the metal in her face and knew that meant she wasn’t like them.  When she reached out to touch it eyes followed her motion but didn’t stop her.

“Why do you try to look like us?”  She asked.

“Deception.  So it is easier to infiltrate you.”

Echo nodded like that meant something and she thought maybe it did.  “It’s the same thing you do, isn’t it?”

Echo thought about it a minute, a flash of images and moments that meant nothing and everything to her.  She smiled warmly at the creature before her and lifted her hand to settle her hair in a way that covered the injury better until she could see to something better.  “Yes.  Yes it is.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Cameron/Echo, deception


End file.
